Save me, cause I'm falling
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Dean devient un démon et il aurait clairement besoin d'aide. Sauf que c'est pas du tout son genre d'en demander, il préfère tomber...


**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **bon, j'avais ce titre qui me trottait dans la tête depuis une bonne semaine, voire plus et ça commençait à devenir pesant de trop penser à ça.**

 **Il fallait que j'écrive et j'ai écris.**

 **Tout d'un seul trait, d'un seul jet et sans demander à ma bêta de corriger. (donc s'il y a des fautes, c'est de ma.. ben de ma faute, quoi )**

 **quelques infos :**

 **Rating M, parce que j'ai pas réussi à faire moins**

 **Personnages : Dean W, Sam W, Castiel. et c'est tout, mais surtout Dean**

 **C'est du POV de Dean et c'est la première fois que j'en fais. J'avais fait du POV Crowley déjà, mais pas encore du Dean.**

 **ça se situe... saison 10, si je dis pas de bêtises. donc spoil de cette saison là**

 **c'est un genre de pré-Destiel,, quoi que... enfin, vous vous ferez un idée en lisant. à vous de voir comment vous le considérez**

 **J'ai écrit ceci en écoutant cette chanson. Runnin' by Adam Lambert, mais la version de Jensen Ackles.**

 **je crois que j'ai tout dit.**

 **Warning, peut-être... angoisse, gros mots (Dean quoi ), un peu de détresse et un petit peu de trucs sexuels**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Save me, cause I'm falling_

Dean Winchester…

C'est mon nom… bien que maintenant, en ce moment, je ne suis plus sûr de savoir qui je suis vraiment.

Dean Winchester est un humain. Pas le meilleur. mais je crois, loin d'être le pire. J'ai fait quelques bêtises et quelques erreurs, mais c'était pour aider. Enfin, c'était peut-être ce que je croyais.

Dean Winchester…

Fils de John et Mary et grand frère de Sam… et demi grand frère d'Adam… je ne me rappelle même plus de son nom de famille.

Dean Winchester…

Un chasseur de démons…

AVANT…

* * *

Je regarde mes yeux noircis par l'Enfer dans le miroir. Voilà ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un démon. Moi..

C'est une bien cruelle punition. Une blague de merde venant de la vie. Elle a un drôle d'humour, cette connasse !

Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai envie de sang. J'ai envie de tuer… j'ai _besoin_ de tuer. C'est plus juste une envie, c'est un besoin vital. Un besoin de faire du mal. De faire LE mal et de répandre la tristesse et la désolation autour de moi. Un besoin de faire gicler le sang, rouge, bouillant et épais. Ce liquide visqueux qui maintient la vie dans un corps.

Je me suis surpris ce matin à me demander comment j'aimerais tuer Sam. Combien je serais heureux de le voir me supplier à genoux de lui épargner sa vie. Et pourtant… je suis tout à fait conscient que ce serait plutôt à lui de me tuer. Après tout, Sam Winchester est un chasseur de démons et je SUIS un démon.

Je me détourne de ce foutu miroir après l'avoir brisé d'un coup de poing. Mes doigts saignent, mais je m'en contrefiche pas mal. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Je prends un verre et me sert du whisky dedans. Le liquide remplit le récipient transparent lentement, puis je le porte à ma bouche et avale le liquide ambré qui me brûle un peu la gorge. Bordel, c'est une des meilleures sensations qui puissent exister au monde en plus de celle de conduire Baby et celle du plaisir sexuel… et tuer. Maintenant tuer fait partie intégrante de la liste de mes plus grands plaisir dans la vie. C'est ainsi…

Un verre, deux verres, trois… dix.. et je ne compte plus, et je termine la bouteille, puis la jette dans un coin de ma chambre.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Une épave, voilà ce que je suis et ça m'est égal. De toute façon plus rien ne peut me sauver. Plus personne ne peut m'aider. Ni Sam, ni Castiel.

Castiel… je pense à lui soudain. Où est-il encore passer cet emplumé de malheur ? Il n'était pas censé être mon ange gardien, ou une connerie du genre ? Il était pas censé me sauver de la perdition ? Là, ce serait juste le bon moment… sauf que malgré mes efforts, j'arrive pas à articuler son nom. J'suis juste une épave.

Je retiens un haut-le-cœur violent et soupire. Je tombe comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivé par le passé dans toute ma foutue vie et y a personne pour me sauver.

Tombe Dean ! Tombe Dean !

Ne retiens pas ta chute plus longtemps.

Tu deviens exactement ce que tu mérites d'être. Tout ce mal que tu as fait, tous ces gens que tu as tué, tous ceux que tu n'as pas pu aider… tout ça, ça te revient à la gueule et c'est ça la justice de la vie.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et la descends… mon front, mon nez, ma bouche qui sent l'alcool, mon menton, mon cou, mes épaules… celle avec la marque de la main de Castiel imprimée dessus… cicatrice qui ne partira jamais et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte… Jamais. Je m'attarde à cet endroit, cet épaule marquée par la grâce d'un ange. Pas n'importe lequel… Castiel quand même, c'est pas rien. Le soldat du Paradis coincé du cul qui…

Je pouffe comme un con. Le cul de Castiel… qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Peut-être plus que je veux bien me l'avouer. C'est pas normal que ce con d'ange me mette dans cet état. Et quand je dis cet état, c'est, le souffle court et une érection de fou entre les jambes. Je grogne et ma main descend doucement sur le reste de mon corps pour atterrir, sans que je le veuille vraiment et sans que je ne le veuille pas non plus, sur la bosse visible dans mon jean. Celle-là même qui s'est montrée dès que j'ai pensé à cet ange à la noix. Foutu Castiel !

Cette chambre est une bénédiction pour cette raison. Je peux me laisser aller à tous les plaisirs dont j'ai envie sans que Sam soit trop dans les parages. J'avais jamais connu ça avant. Y avait toujours soit papa soit Sammy pas trop loin… Tout devait être caché et rapide. Ne jamais prendre trop de temps pour se faire plaisir. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas se laisser aller à murmurer dans un souffle un prénom quelconque ou le prénom de Castiel…

Tiens il est de retour dans mon esprit celui-là ? Quand je crois m'en être débarrassé, il revient. Comme un boomerang… toujours, et aujourd'hui, vu l'épave que je suis, j'ai pas la force de lutter contre l'image de mon ange qui se faufile dans mon esprit. Je fantasme totalement en frottant ma main plus rapidement contre cette bosse qui tend mon jean. J'en ai marre, j'ai chaud… alors je le fais, j'ouvre cette braguette qui me dérange. Je descends ce jean et ce boxer qui m'emmerdent et je sors mon sexe. Dur et demandeur d'attentions douces. Groumant de sensations…. Il est humide et ma main glisse sans peine avec une douceur de folie et je fantasme… c'est la main de Castiel qui me caresse, qui presse ma hampe, qui fait des cercles avec son pouce sur mon gland. C'est la main de Castiel qui crée ces courants électriques qui parcours mon corps entier et me fait verser dans le plaisir. C'est sa main qui me fait du bien jusqu'à ce que je déverse mon sperme sur… ma propre main et le rêve s'arrête brutalement. Et je tombe, je retombe dans la réalité brutalement. Je m'essuie la main sur les draps de mon lit, me rhabille en soupirant et puis je ramène mes genoux vers mon torse, me recroqueville et m'endors.

* * *

Je rêve…

Des cris. C'est sombre. Du sang… de l'horreur. Encore des cris et je tombe… je tombe et je crie….

\- Sauve-moi !

À qui je m'adresse ? Je n'en sais rien. Je continue néanmoins de tomber et j'entends que des cris. Je suis poisseux… plein de sang sur mes habits, sur mes cheveux et sur mes mains… la chute me semble éternelle et je crie encore :

\- Sauve-moi, Castiel !

Je cauchemardes, à ce stade, ce n'est plus un rêve.

Je tremble, je me sens pas bien… je sens une nausée violente me torde les ventre et je me réveille. Couvert de sueur… J'ai froid, je tremble, j'ai toujours la nausée.

Je me lève… mon regard se perd sur un bout de miroir qui tient encore après le mur. Même si je voulais en finir maintenant, je ne pourrais pas. Ma nouvelle condition de démon m'empêche de mourir même en m'ouvrant les veines… peut-être qu'en me tranchant la gorge ?…

Je soupire, parce que j'ai largement pas le courage de faire ça. Je le sais bien. Je pisserais dans mon froc avant même d'avoir mis un objet coupant contre ma gorge. Je suis une épave.

Je vois de la vodka dans mon mini bar. Je savais même pas que j'avais ça, moi, mais du coup, tant mieux. J'ouvre la bouteille et boit directement au goulot. Être dans les vapes sur mon lit ou sur le sol est mille fois mieux que de réfléchir à ma condition de démon et à ce que je suis censé faire maintenant que je suis devenu mon pire ennemi. Je suis devenu exactement ce que j'ai toujours redouté d'être.

Une gorgée, deux, trois, quatre et soudain je tombe à genoux, je me sens mal et je me remets à trembler.

\- Castiel…

Je murmure. Je suis pitoyable. Je suis tombé bien bas. Moi, Dean Winchester, le chasseur sûr de lui et viril… à genoux sur sa moquette en train de trembler comme un p'tit vieux qui aurait la maladie de Parkinson. Franchement, ça doit être moche à voir. Je dois être moche à voir.

Sûr de lui et Viril. Tsss ! Tout ce que je n'ai jamais été, oui ! Que des illusions pour faire plaisir à papa et pour ne jamais m'attirer de problèmes que je n'aurais pas su gérer. Que des illusions pour que Sam me voie toujours comme le héros de son enfance. Son grand frère. Son aîné… le mec plus vieux à respecter.

S'il savait… que penserait-il de moi ? S'il connaissait mes vrais fantasmes, pas ceux que je montre devant lui. Pas les gros seins et les p'tites chattes en chaleur. Pas que je m'en fou, mais y a pas que ça. Il y a presque plus ça justement.

Maintenant mes fantasme et mes rêves sont remplis de yeux bleus, de cravate mal serrée autour d'un cou d'homme. De mains d'hommes dont une est encore imprimée sur ma peau. Remplis de Castiel. De sa voix grave, de son air d'ange, de son foutu trench-coat qui le rend si sexy.

Je délire.

Je me relève péniblement et remarque que j'ai pleuré. MOI ? Le Dean-démon ? Je me retourne lentement et je me fige, en tout cas, j'essaye parce que clairement, je suis trop bourré pour me tenir droit sans vaciller. Castiel est là… Castiel est devant moi. Debout en face de moi et il me regarde, il me scrute, il me jauge de son putain de regard de Paradis.

\- Dean, tu as besoin d'aide.

C'est pas une question qu'il me pose, c'est une affirmation qu'il m'annonce et je sais qu'il a raison. Putain, je le sais ça.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni venant de toi, ni venant de Sam.

\- Dean.

Je le déteste quand il est comme ça. Quand il a raison et malheureusement, ça arrive trop souvent.

\- Vas-t-en !

\- Tu m'as appelé, Dean.

\- C'était une erreur.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ça après t'avoir vu pleurer à genoux sur ta moquette.

Il s'approche un peu et je recule, instinctivement. Comme si j'avais peur de la réaction que je suis capable d'avoir s'il est trop près de moi. Là tout suite, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais j'ai aussi envie de lui éclater la bouteille de vodka que je tiens toujours dans ma main sur sa tête d'ange aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il tend la main et me prend la bouteille d'un geste rapide afin de l'éloigner de moi.

\- Hééé !

Je râle plus pour la forme que par réelle envie de garder ma bouteille. Il s'approche encore et je me retrouve adossé au mur. Je ne peux pas fuir plus loin. Ses yeux bleus scrutent les miens qui doivent être ternes et vitreux comme chaque fois que je suis sous alcool. Je suis qu'un humain, ma foi. Il tend la main et la pose sur ma joue et au lieu de le repousser comme je le ferais d'habitude, je me laisse aller. Je ferme les yeux et appuie ma joue contre cette source de chaleur qui me fait du bien et qui me fait trembler en même temps. Ben ouais, j'avais pas déjà trembler suffisamment aujourd'hui. On dirait un drogué en manque. Pitoyable !

\- Cass…

Je souffle son prénom du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis venu t'aider, Dean. Je suis là pour ça. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'étais dans le bunker de toute façon, Sam m'a appelé ce matin. Dean, regarde-moi !

J'ouvre les yeux. Son regard bleu, je peux de moins en moins y résister. Je sens mon sexe gonfler et je rougis en détournant le regard. Je me souviens parfaitement de m'être masturbé en pensant à lui. C'était pas la première fois, mais en général, je ne le vois pas directement après ce moment. Et puis, c'était la première fois que je fantasmais aussi fort. Il était tellement réel. Ma main semblait vraiment être la sienne.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Je ne veux pas d'aide parce que je ne veux pas vous voir essayer, encore et encore, et vous voir dépités si rien ne marche pas. Toi et Sam, vous ne méritez pas ça.

\- Je refuse de te laisser partir, Dean. Ta place est ici à sauver le monde. Tu n'es pas un démon. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Tout ça, ton état, c'est à cause de la marque, mais je sais comment la faire partir. Laisse-moi faire.

J'y crois un instant et puis non, je repousse violemment Castiel qui s'écrase par terre et je me mets sur lui, à califourchon, sans penser ni à son corps, ni au mien, ni à notre position.

-Ecoute-moi bien, ange de malheur, je ne veux pas être sauvé. Même de l'Enfer, je n'avais pas demandé à être sauvé. Ce qui m'arrive là, c'est un juste retour des choses. Je veux partir loin de Sam, loin de toi, parce que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal et ça va arriver si je reste ici, parce que j'en ai besoin maintenant. J'ai besoin de tuer, c'est vital.

Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminent soudain et je tombe en arrière, bêtement sur les fesses. Les lumières de ma chambre s'allument et s'éteignent en alternance et je vois les ailes de Castiel s'ouvrirent. De belles ailes comme celles que j'avais vus la première que j'ai rencontré cet ange. Là c'est certain, mon érection a pris de l'ampleur, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Il pose deux doigts sur mon front et je sombre.

* * *

Trou noir… je tombe encore. J'en ai marre de tomber.

Bordel, j'ai chaud, trop chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Sam, puis je vois Castiel et plus personne d'autre à part Castiel. Il n'y a que lui qui compte, là, maintenant. Je lui tends la main, il l'a prend et je marmonne :

\- Save me, cause I'm falling ***** …

Et je sombre à nouveau.

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

J'entends une voix connue. Mais j'essaye de me souvenir du prénom rattaché à cette voix. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal au ventre et j'ai mal dans le cou comme si j'avais une putain de piqûre de moustique.

\- Il devrait, normalement. La potion que je lui ai injecté a fait effet.

Ça c'est la voix de Cass, je la reconnais très bien. Donc l'autre voix… doit appartenir à Sam, selon toute logique. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai trop mal à la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il tente de bouger.

Je sens des mains sur mes poignets et mes chevilles. Oh, j'étais attaché alors ? J'ouvre les yeux. Putain, c'est pas agréable toute cette lumière. Je cligne… et je vois deux regards inquiets braqués sur moi.

\- Vous en faites une putain de tête, qui c'est qu'est mort ?

\- On a bien cru que ce serait toi, me dit mon frère.

Bordel, il a la larme à l'œil. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore ? Je regarde mon bras. Où est la marque ?

\- Où est la marque ?

\- Castiel a trouvé le moyen de l'effacer. C'est pas génial ?

C'est génial ou pas ? Je sais pas très bien… Pourquoi j'avais cette marque déjà ?

\- Si… super.

\- On te laisser te reposer.

Et ils me laissent vraiment. Je ne me sens pas en forme alors je ne retiens ni Sam ni Castiel. Je me couche sur le côté et cale ma tête dans mon oreiller. Les événements me reviennent un peu plus clairement au fil des minutes qui passent. La marque, la première lame, le démon que je devenais. Puis Castiel. Les yeux de Castiel, le souffle de Castiel, les ailes de Castiel. Ils ont réussi. Il m'ont sauvés… vraiment ? Je me lève d'un bond et parcours les couloirs du bunker. Sam et Castiel sont dans la grande salle.

\- Vous avez réussi ?!

\- On a tout fait pour en tout cas.

Je suis heureux mais je sais pas si j'ose vraiment le montrer et jubiler comme je le devrais sûrement. Je prends quand même mon frère dans mes bras pour une accolade virile entre frangins. Par contre, j'hésite sur ce que je suis censé faire avec Castiel. Accolade ou pas ? Il choisit pour moi au final et c'est accolade. Son nez sur mon épaule et je suis persuadé qu'il a humé mon odeur. Ou ais-je rêver ?

\- Cass…

\- Tu m'as dit de te laisser, Dean, mais il n'était pas question que je t'écoute. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, jamais je ne t'aurais laisser partir. J'ai trop de sentiments d'amour pour toi, Dean.

Il me serre contre lui. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai tiède… je sais plus trop. Je sens mes jambes trembler comme si j'allais tomber. Je déglutis, je transpire, je sue, je… je sais plus trop. Des sentiments d'amour ? Mais à quel niveau cet ange en a pour moi ?

\- Castiel ?

Je murmure à peine. Je suis horriblement gêné d'être dans ses bras. Surtout d'être dans ses bras devant Sam. J'ai envie de l'embrasser… mais je n'ose pas alors je me contente d'y rendre son accolade et l'éloigne lentement de moi.

\- Ne dis plus jamais que je ne dois pas te sauver, Dean.

\- O—ok.

Que puis-je répondre d'autre, hein ? C'est Castiel et je suis troublé, alors j'ai rien à répondre à sa phrase. Sauve-moi tant que tu le voudras, Cass.

Sam dit qu'il va chercher à manger. Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim et c'est pas une image. J'ai pas manger depuis des semaines, j'en avais pas besoin vu que je me transformais en démon. Il s'en va, le sourire aux lèvres et je reste seul avec Castiel. Il me regarde, je le regarde et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

C'est peut-être un poil sec ma façon de lui parler, mais il me trouble trop aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de garder mes distances.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments d'amour pour toi, je le pensais sincèrement, Dean. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Pardon de te l'avoir dit de cette façon.

Il est à côté de moi, la tête légèrement baissée et je fais ce que je j'aurais dû faire depuis des mois, et mêmes depuis des années. Je lui prends le menton entre deux doigts, lui relève la tête et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est tellement doux, tellement chaud, tellement enivrant, parfait, magnifique, déroutant. C'est tellement… je sais pas, j'ai même pas de mot pour décrire cette sensation. La sensation que me procure ce baiser avec Castiel. Je le serre contre moi, mes bras autour de ses épaules et je sens ses mains sur mes hanches. Je m'enflamme en un quart de seconde et je me plaque contre lui, pas prêt à le lâcher maintenant que je le tiens si près de mon corps. Il ouvre la bouche et j'en profite pour que ma langue aille rencontrer la sienne et c'est un déferlement de sensations qui courent en moi. Je romps le baiser le premier parce du bruit m'a fait sursauté. Sûrement Sam qui revient déjà, je plonge mon regard dans les yeux bleus de Castiel et souffle :

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, t'es vraiment con de m'aimer.

Et cet enfoiré, il sourit comme si je venais de le demander en mariage…

\- Je peux te retourner la même phrase, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille avant de me bousculer légèrement et d'aller s'asseoir à la table.

Sam débarque, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres et l'odeur de la bouffe qu'il transporte me fait saliver. Je m'assois en face de Castiel et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui sourire avant de me mettre à manger. Parce que l'amour c'est beau, mais ça va pas arrêter le grondement de mon estomac. Hé Ouais, je suis juste un humain, et bordel, j'aime ça !

* * *

 ***** Sauve-moi, parce que je tombe...

 **Voilà, c'est juste un petit texte en passant. Il devait être moins long à la base, mais Dean m'a un peu perdu dans ses pensées nébuleuses.**

 **J'ai écrit le diminutif de Castiel ''Cass'' et non plus ''Cas'' comme je le faisais avant parce que j'ai vu un poste sur une page qui a partagé un tweet de Misha Collins qui disait que ça s'écrit Cass alors voilà**

 **Petite info : J'ai écris un OS Destiel pour la Saint-Valentin. je vais le publier mardi soir. Il est encore plus long que ce texte que je ne voulais pas faire si long. Bref**

 **à tout bientôt**

 **bisous**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
